Woke up this morning
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva", Lincoln amanece junto con Lynn y Luna en su cama, ¿qué pasó durante la fiesta del 31 de Diciembre para recibir al 2018?. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Woke up this morning:** **Un pequeño One-Shot para volver al Loudcest, ésta vez involucrando a Lincoln, Luna y Lynn, despertando en la cama de la rockera, después de las celebraciones de Año Nuevo en la Casa Loud. Advertencia de Loudcest. Breve descanso hasta la semana que viene, en donde terminaré con el fic "Te amo" y hacia inicios de Febrero empiezo con la secuela.**

 **Tenía ganas de regresar a estos tríos, como hice anteriormente con "Tres bajo la Luna", ahora estoy aquí con uno nuevo. El próximo será entre Lincoln, Lucy y Lynn.**

 **The Loud House no es de mi propiedad, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **La canción "Woke up this morning" le pertenece a Alabama 3, es la intro de la serie "Los Sopranos".**

* * *

1 de Enero del 2018, la frase dice siempre _"Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva"_ , un nuevo comienzo, primera página y demás frases que corren por boca de la sociedad y las redes sociales, esperanzados de que arrancarán bien, con problemas que deberán enfrentar y demás, ya que nada es gratis en esta vida. Uno tiene que ganársela con sacrificios, sudor y lágrimas, pero para un cierto albino, el cual abría los ojos ante los rayos del Sol que se metían por la casa en donde vivía, sentía que le pesaban los mismos por todo lo que había estado haciendo: Festejar, divertirse con su familia y aunque tenía 16 años, había probado aquel "Néctar Prohibido", el cual lo cegó, "corrompió", mientras que se tambaleaba y de ahí todo se ponía en blanco.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Madrugada de Año Nuevo, ¿cuánto había bebido? ¿Cuántas cosas había hecho?. Solo su mente podía decirle todo lo hizo, pero en ese momento, ésta estaba dura, petrificada, cerrada con llave como si fuera una Iglesia, intentaba "rebobinar" lo transcurrido horas antes, pero no surtía efecto, salvo dentro suyo.

\- Jejeje, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, vaya, Lynn, qué bonita que estás esta noche.- Dijo con un tono coqueto hacia su hermana, dándole una nalgada a la deportista, la cual se sonrojó, pero a la vez quería darle un puñetazo por haberla tocado.- Que buen cuerpo que tienes, hermana, muy buena.- Mencionaba el chico, quien tomaba unos lentes de Sol y de ahí iba hacia su siguiente objetivo.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó Lynn, viendo que su hermano le había dicho esos piropos y no podía controlar sus emociones internas.

El siguiente blanco del albino fue una conocida rockera, la cual conversaba con sus amigos sobre lo que harían ese año.

\- Eh, Lincoln, Bro, pasa.- Le invitó Sam, quien en ese momento sintió como el muchacho la agarraba de los hombros y la besaba apasionadamente en los labios, dejándola sorprendida y ante la mirada de los chicos.

\- Ufff, qué buena que están todas esta noche. ¿Saben...Saben qué...? Es Año Nuevo, vayamos a "festejar" arriba, toda una fiesta "privada".- Invitó el chico, mientras que sentía como sus hormonas llegaban a un punto máximo, combinadas con el alcohol era como estar frente a una bomba nuclear y no saber cómo desactivarla.

\- Hermanito, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Luna; pero el chico se agarró de sus hombros, susurrándole algo muy "importante" a la rockera.

\- _Vengan más tarde a tu habitación, quiero decirte algo, Preciosa.-_ Mencionó el chico, quien mostraba un lado totalmente diferente a su estado normal, en la cual era tierno, dulce y demás características, ahora actuaba como un desconocido ante los ojos de su familia.

Lincoln se alejó.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano, Luna? ¿Estaba borracho o estoy viendo mal?.- Preguntó Sam con seriedad en su voz.

\- Yo...eh, no lo sé, espero que no. Eso espero.- Pidió la rockera, quien estaba preocupada por el estado del chico.

Well, you woke up this morning

Got yourself a gun

Your mama always said you'd be the chosen one.

Las horas fueron pasando y cuando la Casa Loud quedó en silencio, los invitados se habían retirado y algunos como Bobby y Lori estaban dormidos en el sillón, las hermanas más pequeñas yacían en sus habitaciones, bajo el sueño de Morfeo y con la limpieza que tendrían que hacer para cuando se levantaran, iba a ser un desafío total.

Pero había una incertidumbre: ¿Qué era lo que quería Lincoln? ¿Por qué había citado a Luna en su habitación?. La rockera iba subiendo para hablar con él, dentro de ella sentía bronca por haberse sobrepasado con su amiga, mientras que Lynn también subía hasta allí, encontrándose con su hermana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lynn?.- Preguntó Luna a la deportista.

\- ¿Por qué será? Da, vengo a partirle el cráneo a Lincoln, me tocó el culo.- Respondió la chica.

\- Pero si a ti te gusta tanto "jugar a las luchas".- Sostuvo la rockera, cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡¿A qué quieres llegar?!.- Preguntó Lynn, casi estallando en furia y queriendo agarrarla del cuello.

\- Digo, hermana, que a ti te gusta andar con él, "jugar a las luchas" cuando sé lo que en realidad hacen.- Sostuvo Luna, exponiendo aquella verdad.

\- No te me hagas la "Moralista", "Señorita Uhhhh, Soy Luna Loud, la futura rockera de la Casa y me moriré a los 24 años de una sobredosis, me hago la interesada en los chicos pero como me encantaría que el pito de mi hermano estuviera en mi vagina. Soy una loba salvaje y bla bla".- Lanzó Lynn una ofensiva verbal contra su hermana, la cual se le lanzó encima y comenzaron a pelearse.

\- ¡Y tú fuiste la que lo acusó de mala suerte!.- Contra-atacó Luna.

\- ¡Tú también, como también te enojaste por lo de los vídeos que nos hizo!.- Respondió Lynn, quien la agarró de los pelos.

\- ¡Marimacho!.- Exclamó Luna furiosa.

\- ¡Ninfómana!.- Gritó la deportista, quien quería darle su merecido.

She said, you're one in a million, you've got to burn to shine

But you were born under a bad sign with a blue moon in your eyes.

En aquellos momentos, las dos dejaron de pelear, ya que sintieron que la puerta se abría y dentro de la habitación en la que dormían Luna y Luan, hallándose la segunda dormida en la habitación de Lucy y Lynn junto con la gótica, allí apareció un chico albino, pálido y con la mirada perdida, cansada, mirando hacia la nada.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?. Oh, mierda, creo que me voy a morir...Dios...- Preguntó Lincoln, ahora siendo normal pero sintiendo el pago de aquellas bebidas sobre su cuerpo, la cual le estaba "pasando factura", llevando a que fuera al baño a vomitar, ya que estaba siendo limpiado de las toxinas del alcohol.

And you woke up this morning

All that love had gone

Your papa never told you about right and wrong.

Las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando, ¿era él o esa otra persona que actuaba así como un idiota?.

\- Lincoln.- Se acercó Luna para verlo.

\- Oh, mierda. Perdón.- Pidió disculpas y salió disparado al baño para vomitar, ya que de vuelta sentía que su estómago le daba vueltas como una calesita en una plaza.

But you're looking good, baby

I believe you're feeling fine (shame about it)

Born under a bad sign with a blue moon in your eyes.

Unos minutos después salió del baño, pálido y sintiendo que esto no pararía hasta que la última gota de alcohol fuera expirada fuera de su cuerpo. Lynn se le acercó y lo tomó de los brazos.

\- ¿Me vas a dar una mano o qué?.- Preguntó al deportista preocupada.

\- Sí, ya voy, espera.- Pidió la rockera, quien lo agarró de las piernas y lo depositaron en la cama de Luan.

Las dos chicas tomaron un respiro, mientras que lo observaban al joven que abría los ojos con dificultad, los sentía pesados, no podía moverse bien y su cuerpo aún estaba cansado por toda el consumo de alcohol que ahora recorría sus venas.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?.- Preguntó Luna; pero Lynn tenía otra pregunta en mente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste delante de todos? ¿No sabes que tenemos nuestro secreto?.- Quiso saber la chica deportista, dejando al joven que se llevara las manos a la cara, casi golpeando la misma.

\- Dime que no lo hice de verdad y no lo vio nadie.- Pidió el chico.

\- Mmmm, sí, te vieron mis amigos: Sam, su novio George, ah, hasta Ronnie Anne, dijo que en la escuela te va a patear bien duro cuando vuelvas a clases.- Contó la rockera al respecto, causando que el chico tragara saliva.

\- Tierra, tragame.- Rezó para que desapareciera.

Because you woke up this morning

Got a blue moon in your eyes

Woke up this morning

You got a blue moon in your eyes.

\- Tú tranquilo, Linky, no te va a pasar.- Mencionó Lynn, ahora más calmada.

\- ¿No era que me querías romper la cabeza con tu bate porque te manosee?.- Preguntó el albino, viendo aquel cambio repentino.

\- Bah, es Año Nuevo, además, ¿qué tiene de malo que "juguemos a la lucha libre"?, aunque no de ese modo, jejeje.- Alegó la castaña, riéndose de una forma tan provocativa.

\- ¡Oye!, yo también quiero participar en esos "Torneos", solo espero que tu ganso tenga mucha energía este año, Linc, ¿podrás ahora con una segunda jugadora?.- Se unió Luna al "juego".

El albino tragó saliva, ahora venía la "Otra Cuenta" que tenía que pagar, las había humillado a aquellas chicas, se había quitado toda esa bronca por lo ocurrido el año pasado con los vídeos, las intervenciones en las peleas sin importarle el "Protocolo de Hermanas", la estupidez de la mala suerte, aunque esa última la pagaron todos y ahora él había lanzado todo su arsenal y ahora él estaba rodeado de esas dos chicas, primero con Lynn y ahora Luna se había unido, una doble relación con aquellas hermanas.

\- Creo que me iré a dormir a mi habitación, permiso.- Pidió el chico, pero en ese momento, la rockera le tomó con fuerza de los brazos.

\- Oye, oye, oye, ¿adónde crees que vas, hermanito?.- Quiso saber la castaña, mirándolo de forma picarona, se mordía sus labios y de ahí lo ponía contra la pared, igual que un delincuente al ser atrapado por la Policía.- Ya que tanto besaste a Sam delante de George, ¿por qué no lo intentas conmigo de la misma manera?. Vamos, ¿o eres marica?.- Preguntó ella, poniéndose coqueta con el muchacho.

\- Luna, ese no era yo, por favor, no se lo digas a tus amigos...- Pidió el albino, quien sentía miedo ahora.

Well, you woke up this morning

The world turned upside down

Lord above, thing's ain't been the same since Howlin' Wolf walked into your town

But you're one in a million, you've got that shotgun shine

Born under a bad sign with a blue moon in your eyes

You woke up this morning

You got a blue moon in your eyes

Woke up this morning

You got a blue moon in your eyes.

En aquellos momentos, la rockera se acercó hasta el chico y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el primero de todos, el comienzo de un romance prohibido entre los tres.

\- ¡Oye! Jejeje, él es mío también.- Intervino Lynn, la cual se acercó hasta él y le hizo lo mismo, pero agarrándolo de los hombros, inclinando al joven hasta casi quebrarle los huesos y de ahí lo besó.

When you woke up this morning everything was gone

By half past ten your head was going ding-dong

Ringing like a bell from your head down to your toes,

Like a voice trying to tell you there's something you should know

Last night you were flying but today you're so low

Ain't it times like these that make you wonder if you'll ever know

The meaning of things as they appear to the others

Wives, mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers

Don't you wish you didn't function, don't you wish you didn't think beyond the next paycheck

And the next little drink?

Well, you do, so make up your mind to go on 'cause when you woke up this morning

Everything you had was gone, everything you had was gone.

Sucumbidos bajo el ardiente deseo del placer y el amor, los tres se dirigieron hacia la cama de Luan, en donde se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados y tras compartir una nueva "oleada" de besos, cerraron la puerta para que los viera, ya que sino tendrían problemas, pero con la resaca y que se despertarían a cualquier hora de la mañana, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Oh...ahora...ahora lo comprendo todo.- Dijo el chico, tras ver esos flashbacks y de ahí comprendió lo que había hecho, lo que el alcohol causaba en alguien como él, se había soltado demasiado, como un barco que no era amarrado bien al muelle y se lo llevaba la corriente, pero, a pesar de sus actos, ahora tenía a dos chicas dormidas, sus hermanas, era incesto lo que habían hecho pero, por otra parte, a él no parecía afectarle en nada.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Linc?.- Preguntó Luna.

\- ¿Te sientes bien ahora, Linky?.- Agregó Lynn.

La respuesta del chico fueron dos besos para la rockera y la deportista, ambos en los labios y de ahí las tomó, acurrucándolas contra su pecho, teniéndola más de cerca para así tener los tres un solo calor corporal en medio del frío de aquella mañana.

\- No podía sentir mejor: Estoy muy bien, más que bien, excelente y las amo a las dos.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para que luego los tres se quedaran completamente dormidos, ya vendría la hora de limpiar pero por esas horas, ¿qué mejor que seguir descansando un rato más?.

Woke up this morning

Woke up this morning

Woke up this morning, you want to be, you want to be the chosen one tonight

Yes, you know, because you just get help yourself

Woke up this morning

Woke up this morning

Woke up this morning

You got yourself a gun, got yourself a gun, got yourself a gun.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ansiaba volver a estos One-Shot de Loudcest, la última vez que hice uno de este tipo, de los tríos, fue en Septiembre del año pasado. El próximo será dedicado para RCurrent e involucrará a Lynn y a Lucy con Lincoln.**

 **Por otro lado, como dije más arriba, estoy en un pequeño "Descanso" hasta el Jueves 18 de Enero, en donde publicaré un capítulo más de "Te amo" y luego el Domingo 21 del mismo mes estrenaré el epílogo, finalizando con ese fic y de ahí, para inicios de Febrero empieza la secuela titulada "Lazos de Familia", la cual transcurrirá años después de "Te amo", donde verán a Lincoln y a Luna casados junto con sus dos hijos, pero aún quedan secuelas que deberán atar, ya que la sociedad los sigue viendo como incestuosos por lo que hicieron en el Pasado.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste este One-Shot y nos vemos en nuevos proyectos. Cuídense y no se preocupen por el fic "El Pecado de haber nacido varón" lo estrenaré este mes, por ahí el Miércoles de la semana que viene.**

 **¡Nos vemos!.**

 **P.S:** **Ya que mencioné "Los Sopranos", ¿alguien la vio?. Estoy pensando en hacer un futuro proyecto de la Familia Loud como los Soprano, ¿qué les parece esta idea?.**

 **Una cosa más, ¿les gustaría que haga fics de Linka con sus hermanos? ¿Cuál empiezo primero? ¿Linka-Lynn varón? ¿Linka-Loni? ¿Linka-Luke? ¿Linka-Lars?. Ustedes deciden :D.**


End file.
